Fallen
by Lightfellow
Summary: SasuSaku Inspired by the scene where Sakura attempts to kill Sasuke in the anime/manga, this fiction explores the alternative universe if Sasuke was to be secretly in love with Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

_Inspired by the scene where Sakura attempts to kill Sasuke in the anime/manga, this fiction explores the alternative universe if Sasuke was to be secretly in love with Sakura. All characters belong to Naruto (c) Kishimoto._

**FALLEN**

CHAPTER ONE: FORGIVENESS

The room was filled with silence like death, and Sakura felt like she was in the Konoha morgue, operating on one of those dead nins. Only this time, they were standing in the tiny one-bedroom apartment of Naruto's house, staring at the floor, not knowing where to begin.

It has been exactly 18 hours since they had their last show down with Sasuke, with the latter declaring war and vengeance on the Leaf village, and then disappearing with Uchiha Madara. It was by a twist of fate that Naruto should show up at the bridge, when Sakura had attempted to assassinate Sasuke, her first love, and the sole reason that she had been waking up every morning in the hopes that she would be reunited with him one day. If Naruto had not shown up, she would have been dead, by Sasuke's hands no less.

She could not decide which was better. To die by his hands, or to be alive and witness the total darkness consuming him and turning him into someone she would eventually hate.

The calming voice of their Sensei broke the icy silence in the room. "Get some rest, Naruto. And you too, Sakura. " Hatake Kakashi began moving towards the door, but paused as he shot a glance at the blond teen. "You know, it's too late for him now. He's our enemy from today onwards." With that, he left the apartment, leaving the two of them alone. As Sakura watched Kakashi 's shadows slowly disappearing across the streets, her heavy heart returned to Naruto, knowing how much hurt and pain was cursing through him.

"Naruto…" she muttered, a feeble arm reaching out for him. She would try any attempt to comfort him, to make him feel better. Anything that could make her forget her own agony. The anguish that Sasuke had tried to kill her.

"I can forgive him." He suddenly said. The weight of his words hung heavily upon them. Before Sakura could add in, Naruto turned to her with those fierce stubborn blue eyes. "I can forgive him for hating us, for wanting to destroy Konoha because of what happened to Itachi and his clan…"

"Naruto…"

"But." He interrupted, firmly. "I cannot forgive him for hurting you. To actually attempt to kill you…I cannot forgive that."

Sakura lowered her head, feeling unshed tears welling up her pale green eyes. Relieving the moment when Sasuke had tried to kill her twice. First time, with Chidori, which was thwarted by the arrival of Kakashi, and the second time, with the poisonous kunai, which was deflected by Naruto.

"I tried to kill him too, Naruto." She finally whispered after what seemed like a long silent pause between them. "If I can feel so pained and hurt by his actions, perhaps that is how he felt too…"

Minutes passed, with none of them speaking another word. As if the sheer memory of their fallen friend would destroy that fragile and sacred friendship that they held so close to their hearts.

**First chapter and it's pretty short! Pls R/R. Oh and if you're not a SasuSaku fan, pls DO NOT read this or bother flaming it. o.0**


	2. Chapter 2

**So excited for this chapter. You must read it to know what I mean.**

**-Lightfellow**

CHAPTER TWO: REFLECTIONS

The faint flicker of the candle light cast ominous shadows against the dull brick walls of his chambers, as Sasuke tossed in his wooden made-shift bed. He had thought through the day's event, played through the scene over and over in his head. And all that was running through his head were her words.

_Sasuke-kun, let me join you…_

He sat up from his bed with a sudden jerk, sliding his fingers through his raven black hair. Did she really think he would fall for such a weak trickery attempt? He had to smile, as cynical as it was; He thought she had not changed even after all these years. He had to admit though, that her words sounded deliciously tempting. All these years, he had been curbing it. Curbing the thought of her. He had kept himself busy with Orochimaru initially, and when he had disposed of the slimy snake, he had found a replacement.

A replacement for her.

His thoughts drifted carelessly to Karin, whom he had mortally wounded in his attempt to hit a vital spot in Danzo's chest. A thin smirk spread across his dark lips, as he mocked himself silently for even thinking of Karin as a possible replacement.

In all actuality, they were nowhere alike, save for their cherry-colored hair, and the way they would blush every time he'd look at them. But Karin was not Sakura. She could not fill that void in his sinful heart. She could not make him forget.

Sasuke stood up, feeling his legs almost giving way. He had not fully recovered from his exhaustive battle against Danzo. Though the battle had been won, he did not feel triumphant. It was all because of her sudden appearance. He had not calculated that, had not foreseen her coming.

Again, the memory of her flashed across his mind. He remembered vividly that he was standing over Karin's weakened body, ready to deal the finishing blow.

Then, Sakura had arrived and spoken to him.

_Sasuke-kun…_

That stopped him. That always stops him.

And so, he did not kill Karin and instead, turned around to face the woman he had sworn never to meet again.

She had just stood there, the wind blowing gently across her strawberry hair. Her jaded green eyes glimmering under the sunlight as they stayed focus on him. He remembered her speaking but could not hear all the words completely, for he was looking at those soft lush lips, remembering how those lips once whispered eternal love for him years ago.

She looked so beautiful then. So beautiful and haunting. And it pained him to know that he was the one that caused her all those sorrow.

Yet, as he commanded her to kill Karin in front of him as proof of her loyalty, he knew that she could not do it. She was not tainted like him. She was pure, and deep inside him, he was comforted by that.

Just as he had sensed Kakashi's chakra, that he knew his ex-Sensei would arrive shortly, Sasuke decided then to stage a little drama for everyone. A play that would fool everyone into thinking he wanted to kill her.

And so, it all played out nicely. He remembered seeing that hurt and betrayal in her eyes, that he knew that he had fooled her completely.

Sakura thought he was going to kill her.

Good, he thought as he started to pace up and down the room. The more Sakura hated him, the better. He had no place in his heart for love or friendship. For forgiveness or redemption. His goal was to destroy Konoha forever, the village that had annihilated his clan and all that he loved.

Sakura was a part of that village. So was Naruto.

But he had no place for them anymore. He had to wipe clean of all his past feelings. For he will be facing them in battle soon.

And it will not be a stage play next time.

Next time, it will be for real.

**Remember to leave a review on your way out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ready for another chapter? There's so much angst in this story, so don't say I didn't warn you firsthand!**

**-Lightfellow**

CHAPTER THREE: CONVICTION

_Karin…that's her name, isn't it?_ Sakura wondered. She was on her way to the hold-up area where Karin was currently being interrogated by ANBU. Earlier, she had left Naruto's apartment after their short confrontation. Naruto's words still hung upon her heart, weighting down heavily.

_I cannot forgive him for hurting you._

But Sakura had defended Sasuke. She had defended his actions by blaming herself. Blaming herself for attempting to kill him.

However, Sakura knew all too well. Naruto was right. Sasuke had actually tried to kill her. She had been shutting down a part of her memory so that she would not relieve that moment. That moment when she had crossed blades with Sasuke, lost the swordplay, and he had come at her with that poison-tipped kunai, ready to slash her with it before Naruto had jumped in between them.

_Sasuke…what's happened to you…?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when two ANBU Nins guarding the gate, eyed her curiously.

"I'm here to speak with the Akatsuki." Sakura replied.

They nodded without further questions and let her past. Sakura was not surprised. After all, everyone in this village was aware that Sasuke had joined Akatsuki. And that Sakura and Naruto were his former comrades.

"We are watching you." One of the ANBU Nin remarked, as Sakura walked past them and into the interrogation room.

Karin was seated, her head flat down against the metal table, as if she had been crying. One guard was standing at the corner of the room but Sakura motioned for him to leave.

As soon as they were alone, Sakura pulled up a chair across the Akatsuki girl and sat. Karin briefly lifted her head up and then closed her eyes again.

"Karin." Sakura whispered. "Your name is Karin, right?"

The girl named Karin did not respond. Instead, she sunk her head deeper into the table, as if trying to fade away from the world.

Sakura was not leaving this room without getting what she came for. And Karin was the only link between her and Sasuke. Between Konoha and Akatsuki.

"Tell me, Karin." Sakura started speaking again. "Tell me what you know about Sasuke."

The name _Sasuke _seemed to have instilled some life into the girl, for she lifted her head up slowly to meet Sakura's eyes.

"You're…Sakura." Her voice barely above a whisper.

Sakura nodded, resting both hands on the table as she leaned forward. "Yes, I am Sakura. I need you to tell me about Sasuke."

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun?" Karin muttered, and her eyes welled up with emotion again. "I…I won't betray him."

"He tried to kill you."

"N-no…"

Sakura sighed, and on impulse, reached over the table and grabbed Karin's hands. They felt so cold and frail. Karin's eyes widened and her jaws dropped with shock at Sakura's sudden actions.

"Listen to me, Karin!" Sakura urged. "Sasuke…he is our friend…No, he _was_ our friend. " Her words trailed off as she understood her own conviction. "He is no longer the Sasuke we knew. We…we can't do anything for him now." She lowered her gaze, feeling a heavy sense of loss overwhelming her. It was then she realized she was actually tearing again.

Karin watched silently as the Kunoichi's tears stained shamelessly across the table top. At that moment, she understood that they were very much alike. They were both in love with Sasuke, yet were both hurt by him.

Karin suddenly spoke up, her voice louder and with much more clarity. "It's Uchiha Madara." She said, and Sakura would forever remember those words. "He'd change Sasuke-kun. Turned him mad with vengeance. Now, Sasuke-kun doesn't care about anyone or anything except to destroy this village. It's…it's all Uchiha Madara's fault!"

_Uchiha Madara…_

Sakura played the name over and over in her head. For she will remember this name. The one that had driven _her _Sasuke into madness. One day, the time will come when she will face this man, and she swore she would do everything in her power to kill him.

"Sakura…" Karin's voice jerked her out of her deep thoughts. Sakura glanced at the girl and realized she was still holding on to her hands.

Quickly, she let go of them and stood up abruptly. "Thanks for the information, Karin. I have to go now."

"Are…are you going to kill him?" The Akatsuki asked.

Sakura paused. Even after having been wounded severely by Sasuke, Karin still held that deep and unmoving love for the man. "I do not know." She admitted. "But if Sasuke comes to destroy this village, I know I will be here. As a Leaf Nin, I will fight against him to protect my home."

Karin nodded weakly, "You…you love him too, don't you?"

_Love? _Sakura thought. Did she know what love was? All she knew was of her childhood fantasies and infatuation with the young Uchiha boy she thought she knew then.

But in reality, Sakura really knew nothing about Sasuke at all. Did she even have the right to say she _love_ him?

"No." Sakura finally replied after a long silence between them. "I don't deserve to love him." Her eyes drifted to the floor as she lowered her head in shame. "The truth is...I don't even _know_ him. I was a little school girl then with a crush. I thought I _love_ him but-"her words trailed off again, as memories swarmed her head. "But…how can you love someone when you cannot even save them from despair?"

Sakura did not wait to hear Karin's reply, for she knew no one could answer that question but herself. Shrugging off the memories, Sakura excused herself to the red-haired girl before heading to the door.

"Sakura…" Karin whispered suddenly, "Thanks…for saving me back there."

The Leaf Nin turned around, and a faint smile brushed across her ruby lips as she shrugged, "No, Karin. Thank _you. _You just made me realize who I am, what I want and where I ought to be."

As Karin stared after her wide-eyed, confused and speechless, Sakura left the building with a newfound conviction. She did not really come to speak to Karin about Akatsuki or their plans. She really came here to understand her true feelings about Sasuke, and the inevitable battle that would come. Speaking to Karin had cleared up her mind and her heart. She would be able to face Naruto now, knowing beyond the shadow of a doubt that she would give her all to aid and assist him against Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara, and finally Sasuke.

**Thank you for reading and pls let me know what you think of it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! Must apologize for the silly grammatical, typo errors etc. I have this problem that I can't see my errors even when I read and re-read my work! So pls bear with me! ^^;;**

**-Lightfellow**

CHAPTER FOUR: DREAMS

"_Sasuke-Kun!"_

_Soft hands wrapped tightly around his waist. He felt her gentle breath brushing across his back as she whispered, "Don't go, Sasuke-Kun!"_

_Without a word, his hands grabbed hers, as he spun her around in front of him, as their eyes locked intently onto each other. _

"_Sakura…"_

_The young girl had tears brimming over those beautiful green eyes. She reached for his face, butterfly fingers cascading across the side of his cheeks. "I love you, Sasuke-Kun."_

_He nodded, as he closed his eyes. Feeling his heart settled somewhat, he pulled her close, into a tight embrace, afraid of letting her go. Afraid of waking up._

"Sasuke."

He jerked upright from his bed. Blurry vision clouding the man that was towering above him. Instinctively, he reached for his blade, but the man moved like lightning.

In less than second, he was right beside Sasuke, and had his hand over the Uchiha's blade, as if telling him to stop drawing the weapon further.

Sasuke blinked. It was Madara. His visions settled and he retracted his sword. "What do you want?"

"They have your cute little girlfriend." The Akatsuki leader retorted calmly. "I suppose our hideout won't be much of a secret to the Leaf anymore."

Sasuke frowned, "She's not my girlfriend." Folding his arms, he raised an eyebrow questioningly, "So where do you have in mind?"

"Zetsu has found one of Orochimaru's old places. We will move there as soon as you are ready."

As if on que, Sasuke stood up immediately. "I am ready."

"No, you are not." Madara replied simply. "You have not fully recovered from that battle with Danzo."

Sasuke was about to say something when Madara interrupted, placing his hand on the younger Uchiha's shoulder. "You should have killed her."

Onyx eyes widened as Sasuke stared speechlessly at the man before him. How much did Madara know about his past? What did he know about _her_?

"Karin." Madara continued, his crimson eyes narrowing slightly. "She's going to be a problem to us if she reveals everything to the Leaf."

Somewhere inside Sasuke was a sense of relief. He had thought Madara was talking about the other one. He must not let the Akatsuki leader know about Sakura. No one can know about her. He would guard this secret to the very last seconds of his life, even as Konoha should burn to the grounds around him, his secret shall be buried together with the last of the Leaf.

Madara was watching him closely all this time and when Sasuke realized this, the latter quickly looked away, "Let's move out tonight."

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke nodded, clenching his fist around his sword sheath. He needed to leave this place. He had been having dreams of her ever since their encounter on that bridge. He felt he would turn mad soon, if the images did not stop.

She made him weak. She always had.

_Annoying._

Madara shrugged and turned towards the door, pausing in his stride midway as he glanced over his shoulders at Sasuke, his cold sharingan eyes glimmering. "Stay focused, Sasuke." He muttered thinly. "Don't forget Itachi."

As Madara left the room, Sasuke sank to the floor. He had not realized he had been holding his breath all this time. He gasped as an acute pain hit his left eye and he lurched forward, panting heavily, watching helplessly as thick red liquid spilled across the wooden floor from the open wound of his sharingan eye.

_Can't die yet_, He thought. _Not until after Konoha is destroyed._

From the tiny window of his room, he gazed up and felt the warm breeze of Spring. Though his visions have darkened considerably, he thought he had never seen a more beautiful sky. Somewhere far from this land, he knew there was a girl in a village, looking up at the same sky.

He wondered if she, too, was thinking of him.

**This chapter is short, too short! I know... but guess what, they will meet soon. In the next chapter, I hope. So look forward! o.o**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: TRAPPED

Karin refused to speak. Despite having been betrayed by Sasuke, she continued to be tightlipped about the Akatsuki's activities and whereabouts. It was only when Ino dived into her mind was she able to see parts of Karin's memories and the Akatsuki's hideout was revealed. Immediately, a small team was formed. This team would made up of the Leaf's top scouting units to track the Akatsuki's movement.

It was decided then that Sakura would be part of that team, being one of the best Medical Nins. Alongside her, would be Kiba with his hound, Akamaru; Hinata, with her close-range combat skills and Byakugan, and finally Shino, and his tracking bugs.

Naruto was left out of this team, with good reasons. Sakura knew her friend was not ready to come to terms with Sasuke's actions, and so it was for the best that Naruto would not be travelling with them in this scouting mission.

Briefly, she recalled the earlier conversation she had with Kakashi after she had left the interrogation building. Her Sensei had told her that a scouting team would be sent to track the Akatsuki's hideout tonight. The team was to move swiftly and stealthily under the cover of the moonlight as they track the paths to the Akatsuki's lair. The objective is to infiltrate and uncover the strengths of the remaining Akatsuki members, and then determine the best strategy to engage them in battle. Naturally, Sakura's scouting team just need to get as much enemy intel as possible and returned to Konoha with the information.

Deep inside her, she knew there was a chance they could run into Sasuke tonight. If they did, Kakashi's orders were to ensure none of them engage in combat with the Uchiha, but rather they should flee immediately.

"_The mission is to discover our enemy's strengths and weaknesses, Sakura. So whatever you do, make sure none of you have to fight them."_

Sakura sighed, as she walked towards the gate where the rest of her team mates would be waiting. She gazed up at the night sky, admiring the twinkling stars and thought she saw a flash of yellow and orange sitting by the rooftop, but it quickly disappeared.

_Naruto…be strong…_

* * *

><p>They moved swiftly under the cover of the moon light, vaguely aware that they were headed to one of Orochimaru's old hideouts. Uchiha Madara took point, while the rest followed behind and still distinctively aware of one another's positions.<p>

Ahead of him, Sasuke noted Zetsu to his left, and Madara to his right. Their pace had picked up considerably, and he had to push himself harder to keep up.

He had tried to hide his injury from the other Akatsuki members, knowing that he must not show his weakness in front of them. But the pain in his left eye had increased twofold and by the time they had evacuated from their old cave, Sasuke was already on the verge of breaking down.

However, he knew he could not trust his new companions to let his guard down, so he pushed ahead, despite every bone in his body threatening to give way any minute.

After what seemed like three hours, the two Akatsuki members suddenly slowed down to a halt in front of him, and Sasuke took the chance to catch his breath. Before he could ask them why they had stopped, Madara suddenly appeared by his side, using his teleportation jutsu.

"Sasuke," he whispered, the dim moonlight casting dark shadows across his hidden features. "We are being followed."

On instinct, Sasuke glanced back to see a sea of pitch black forest behind them. He shut his eyes, trying to concentrate so that the pain throbbing in his left eye would subside and he could sense the intruding chakra.

He almost swore out loud.

_What in the world was she doing out here?_

"I can ask Zetsu to dispose of them." Madara said thinly, watching Sasuke closely, as if trying to read his mind.

"No." Sasuke quickly added, "They are my problems. I will handle them." He avoided eye contact with the Akatsuki leader, knowing he must not show any signs of emotions, or it would be too obvious.

She would not be safe.

Madara nodded, and without speaking, signal to Zetsu and the two of them disappeared into the night.

Sasuke felt their chakra waning away, and as soon as he was alone again, he turned back towards the black forest, standing his ground, knowing that any minute now, he would see her again.

That thought was unsettling and he was suddenly nervous. The pain in his left eye made its presence known again.

* * *

><p>Sakura stopped in her tracks, signaling for her companions behind her to follow suit. She thought she felt a sudden shift in the air around them. There were no more rustling of the leaves, no more gentle whistling of the wind or the hooting of owls.<p>

It was just silence. Dead silence.

"Sakura-san,"Hinata whispered, her voice shuddering slightly, "I…I can see…"

The Hyuuga did not finish her sentence, for another voice suddenly loomed above hers. A voice that was much too familiar that it brought fresh heartache for Sakura.

"Looking for me?" That cold hard voice, void of emotion.

Sakura looked up and saw a flash of white and black, and suddenly, Uchiha Sasuke was standing atop a tree branch, sneering down at them with contempt and malice.

Sakura looked up, meeting his eyes almost immediately and saw a flicker of anger. She tried to hide her own feelings, bottled it up deep inside her.

She wanted so much to fling herself across to him, to wrap her arms around him, slapped him, kicked him and punched him for being so stupid. She wanted to cry and to laugh, to pinch his face so hard and demanded him to wake up from his dreams of revenge and vengeance.

But she could do none of those. So she just looked up at him, meeting those blood-thirsty eyes with an equally defiant gaze of her own.

Her companions behind her backed away slightly, but already in formation, ready to attack.

Could this mean their scouting operation had failed? They were not able to find out the Akatsuki's new hiding place and already, they were discovered by none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

She suddenly remembered Kakashi's words to her before she had left for this mission.

"_The mission is to discover our enemy's strengths and weaknesses, Sakura. So whatever you do, make sure none of you have to fight them."_

The way she saw it, they still had the chance to discover their enemy's strengths and weaknesses. After all, standing right infront of them, was Sasuke.

Her keen medic eyes immediately focused on the slight slump in his shoulders. The way he seemed to lean most of his weight against the tree trunk, as if he was tired. Too tired to stand upright.

_He's tired, and…hurt._

"You're in no condition to fight, Sasuke." She said calmly, her green eyes meeting his squarely. The ache in her heart seemed to have lessened considerably. Perhaps, she thought to herself, perhaps she was really starting to let him go.

That realization actually made her sad.

He raised an eyebrow at her, his dark onyx eyes boring coldly into hers. "Oh? No more _Sasuke-Kun, _I see." He folded his arms, "Do you think the four of you could even be of a match to me?"

"No." She replied curtly. "You're right. We may be no match for you, but what makes you think we do not have _stronger_ reinforcements coming?

Sasuke frowned and Sakura thought she saw his onyx eyes turned red. She felt a sudden cold chill when she heard his next words.

"Because it wouldn't matter. You'll all be dead by then."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: GENJUTSU

"_Because it wouldn't matter. You'll all be dead by then."_

Sakura shuddered inwardly as Uchiha Sasuke whispered those words darkly. In the deep of the night, only an empty silence separates her scouting team with the Akatsuki standing before them. A week ago, she would never had accepted that Sasuke had joined the evil Akatsuki group, responsible for the senseless kidnapping of the various Jinchuriki, hosts of the mystical tailed beasts. She would never had believed that Sasuke was beyond hope, until he had almost killed her twice.

However, right now as she listened to those unfeeling words, she felt a pang of anger. How dare he threaten them like this?

How dare he look upon them like tiny insects that deserved to be crushed without mercy?

Behind her, Hyuuga Hinata shifted slightly as her Byakugan eyes detected a sudden surge of Chakra energy from the Uchiha. "Sakura-san, be careful." She whispered.

Akamaru barked twice, and then retreated with a tiny whimper behind Kiba. Shino had remained silent throughout the confrontation.

_What can I do to save us?_ Sakura thought. If they even tried to engage in a full frontal assault with Sasuke, chances are none of them would survive. Despite the injury that Sasuke was trying to conceal, Sakura was fairly certain he was not at his hundred percent.

Maybe…just maybe, there was a chance for her companions to flee…if she created a diversion.

_Don't move._

Sakura tensed immediately. Who was that voice in her head? Someone was speaking to her? She was distracted for that one second when suddenly, she realized she was no longer in the forest. Fear began rising inside her. She looked around frantically. Her companions were gone.

"Everyone!" she shouted, glancing to her left and right. No, she was certainly not in the forest anymore, but standing atop a cliff of some sort. Below her feet, she could feel the throbbing of the ground and somewhere far away to her left, she thought she heard the sound of running waters.

Like a waterfall.

"Sakura."

She spun around, her green eyes widened with the shock and realization when she saw Sasuke standing before her.

_This must be his Genjutsu…_

Sasuke seemed to have read her mind. Of course he would. After all, this place was a tiny figment of his Genjutsu illusion and Sakura was trapped here, at his mercy.

She blinked as the outline of his form seemed to have blurred considerably and she thought she was seeing doubles. All of a sudden, she felt a dark presence behind her.

On instinct, she swiftly glanced behind over her shoulders but strong firm hands wrapped around her waist roughly. She felt an invisible force pulling her backwards, and she almost toppled behind.

But there was this firm presence that steadied her. And it is standing so close to her. She could feel its breath. She could hear its sigh.

Her head was going around in circles and she lost her orientation. The earth below her feet began to spin. In front of her, a thick mist seemed to be building.

"Sa-sasuke…?" she muttered, breathlessly. She was finding it hard to inhale.

He's here, she thought to herself. Somewhere inside this mist, he would kill her.

She was almost sure of this. Her mission had failed. Her companions lost. Her mind flickered to the memory of Naruto almost instantly. Somehow, she felt she had let her friend down.

"Why are you thinking of _him_?"

She turned around slowly. Sasuke was standing there again, a few feet away from her at the exact same spot. That dark presence behind her was gone. And Sasuke was up ahead and looking at her strangely, with that deep red glow in his eyes.

Words were lost on her, so he continued, "You shouldn't be here, Sakura." Light careful steps echoed in the air and Sakura realized he was walking towards her, coming nearer…and nearer.

Yet she could not move. As if some unseen forces were pulling at her limbs. She watched with wide fearful eyes as Sasuke finally reached her, and something slivery shimmered in his hand.

It was a Kunai.

_Her_ Kunai.

She recognized the weapon immediately as she had carefully tinted the tip with poison when she had attempted to assassinate Sasuke days ago. He had held onto it since their last meeting.

Waiting for the chance to seek vengeance on her.

And here they were, just the two of them alone in his carefully elaborated Genjutsu. A Genjutsu so powerful that she could not even remembered how she had fallen into its clutches.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the impending strike.

It would undoubtedly pierce through her flesh, leaving her wringing on the ground for hours until she finally bled to death.

But most of all, she knew what his blow could do to her heart.

She would lay broken on the ground, waiting for death to consume her, while her heart shed tears of anguish and sorrow for the man she had loved.

The man that would finally kill her.

* * *

><p>Seconds slipped by, and then minutes.<p>

The pain that she had anticipated did not come. Instead, a whisper of breath brushed across her strawberry hair. It danced lightly across her lush lips.

And the words that would kill her all the same.

"Be safe, Sakura."

And when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

And all that was left was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter! Pls review if you like it :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So I took a long break from Christmas, and I'm back for more. I hope you are too.**

**-Lightfellow  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN: CURSED MARKINGS<strong>

When Sakura opened her eyes again, the first thing she saw was the familiar brilliant blue eyes of her friend staring frantically back at her. Then someone in the room shouted, "She's finally awakened!" And followed by some loud footsteps, and then Kakashi-sensei was beside her.

"Sakura, how are you feeling?"

She shook her head. Her eyelids felt heavy, like she could slip into a deep slumber anytime soon.

"I-I'm okay, I guess." She muttered, and felt warm hands squeezing her shoulders. Looking up, she saw Naruto with his lips set in a thin grim line.

"Don't push yourself, Sakura-chan."

She tried to recall what happened. What was she supposed to be doing? Where had she been? Then it all came back to her. At the forest clearing, with Sasuke. How she had been trapped in his Genjutsu.

"What happened to the rest? Where are Kiba, Hinata and Shino?" She asked urgently, glancing around the room that she recognized now as the Konoha hospital ward. None of her Scouting teammates were in sight.

"They are fine, Sakura." It was Kakashi who spoke next. "In fact, Hinata said they all found each other fallen asleep in the forest clearing. She can't really remember what happened."

Naruto nodded gravely, and Sakura wondered why her friend looked so crestfallen. It was then her green eyes swept to the rest of her body that she managed a small gasp.

Along the length of her arms and legs, were faint black markings. The markings seemed familiar to her at first, and it was only after a short pause, that she realized what they were.

"These markings…" she muttered, her face ashen white and her lips trembled slightly.

Naruto's hands were still on her shoulders and they provided another comforting pat. "It's okay, Sakura-chan. Tsunade-basan has already looked into it and said you are fine."

"For now." Kakashi added, casting Naruto a look that Sakura couldn't quite understand yet. "But we need you to rest. These markings, as you probably remembered, were the same markings Sasuke had when Orochimaru first inflicted his poison onto him."

Sakura merely nodded, unable to speak. Her mind in turmoil. She tried to remember what exactly happened at the forest clearing. Why had she passed out, and how did she come to receive these cursed markings on her body.

"_Be safe, Sakura."_

Her body jerked suddenly with the realization. "Sasuke." She whispered, as she placed her palm over her forehead warily.

"Hinata said he was there." Naruto replied, quietly. "Do you remember what he did?"

"I-I…don't remember. We were in the forest clearing and suddenly, we were not there anymore." Sakura frowned, trying hard to remember. Why was it so difficult? She looked up and met Naruto's steely eyes. "He told me…he said…" her words trailed off, as she buried her face in her hands again. Every part of her body ached. With the throbbing pain of the cursed poison that must be now coursing through her veins.

"What did he say, Sakura?" Kakashi urged gently, but even Sakura could detect the unease in his voice.

She finally looked up at both of them. They could see it in her eyes. The confusion and bewilderment of her encounter with Sasuke not long ago.

"Be safe, Sakura."

* * *

><p>After Kakashi left the ward, Naruto told Sakura how they found her. Apparently, Hinata, Kiba and Shino woke up first with no wounds on them, except for a heavy headache. They found Sakura lying just a few feet away from them and saw the markings on her body then. Sakura was then carried to the Konoha village as quickly as lightning. When Sakura asked if there was any trail left of Sasuke, Naruto said it was long gone when the group awoke.<p>

"But Shino had enough time to plant some of his bugs on Sasuke's shoes." Naruto had finished with a satisfied smile, "So they think it won't be long before they can track them to their new hideout."

Sakura had nodded, relieved that her friends were unharmed and that there was still a ray of hope for their scouting mission. Then she had felt tired again and after Naruto left the ward, she had managed to drift into a dreamless sleep.

When she awoke, the sun was setting outside the window, and she could hear children laughing on the streets. She did not know how long she had slept, but it felt like a good rest. _Maybe_, she thought to herself as her eyes swept across the faint dark markings on her arms and legs. _Maybe everything would be alright._

* * *

><p>When the group reached the dark hold of Orochimaru's hideout, Sasuke felt like a thousand blades were stabbing through his body. Madara must have seen through his tough act, for he ordered Sasuke to retire back into his chambers, "We shall talk tomorrow." He had said, and had disappeared into the depths of the hold with Zetsu.<p>

Sasuke welcomed the solitude. He hated to admit it but Madara was right. He was still wounded from his last fight with Danzo, and he needed time to heal. All these moving around, with the Konoha pestering their every footstep, were hindering his recuperating.

But now that they were finally at the new hideout, he could rest. As he lay down in the corner of the room, his eyes scanned to the right, where he saw a couple of dead rats. Looking up at only a small ray of light from a thin slit of the stone cave wall, he had to smirk at the irony of it all.

_So this is the life my brother had led,_ he thought with a scoff. _And this shall be my life now, until all of Konoha burned to the ground for the great sin they had committed against my family._

That thought seemed to settle his heart, for he felt better. It was easier to be angry. To be filled with hatred and thirsting for revenge. Any thoughts would be a welcome distraction, as long as it was not about her.

Almost immediately, his mind drifted back to the forest clearing. He had not thought of seeing her again so soon. Not after the way they had parted, with him staging the assault on her at the bridge.

He had thought she would give up. Stay in that shell of Konoha and never set foot to find him again.

Oh how wrong he was. For when he had met her for the second time in the forest clearing, he thought it was the most difficult thing he had to face, since his confrontation with Uchiha Itachi.

He had to admit, almost grudgingly so, that he made a mistake. Should never have lured her into that Genjutsu.

Never should have held her the way he did.

Never should have kissed her.

Of course, he debated with himself over and over again, that she would not have known it. He had been very cautious. Made sure she could not see him. Made sure she could not remember.

He smacked his head, feeling like such a damn fool. What had he told her? Sasuke sighed, clutching his hair, trying not to pull out the darkened roots in frustration.

Told her to be safe, what a charmer.

If only he had disposed of her the way he did with the rest of those weaklings, he would never felt his heart aching in this way right now. _I got too close_, he thought. _Too close._

Must be careful now, he decided. If Madara or Zetsu figured out what happened back there. How he had not _wipe out_ those Konoha spies, it would be over. He doubted that the two Akatsuki would even hesitate to kill him, if they suspect his loyalty.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for being patient with me. Pls review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT: STRATEGY**

There were hushed whispers among the Nins. Kakashi waited for the room to quiet down before clearing his throat and said, "I know this sounds like a suicide mission. But we have determined that this is the best time to take Sasuke down because he is at his weakest now."

The Nins looked at each other warily but none spoke. Kakashi could not blame them for feeling this way. After all, Uchiha Sasuke had a very bad reputation. He sighed as he took out a scroll of paper and laid it on the wooden table in the center of the room. Everyone peered at it.

Kakashi nodded, his expression stern. "Yes, this is our strategy."

* * *

><p>Sakura was staring out listlessly at the window when someone knocked on the door to her room. She glanced over her shoulders as the knob turned and Naruto stepped into the room. He wore a faint smile but already Sakura could tell he carried bad news.<p>

"What is it?" she asked, meeting his blue eyes directly.

"Shino's bugs returned yesterday." Naruto mumbled, stepping into the room and sitting down beside her at the window. "They had Shikamaru come up with a strategy."

Her gaze returned to the window. From where she was seated, she could see the beautiful bloom of flowers and children playing down at the streets. "So it has begun." She muttered.

Naruto nodded, tentatively placing a hand over her shoulder, as if in comfort. "This time, we'll get him for sure."

She turned away from the window and faced her old friend. "Are you going?"

He nodded. Silence hung in the air between them like the curse that now marked her body. "I have to go. It's the only way." He finally said, as his gaze fell to the ground.

The girl paused for a moment, then without a word, hugged her friend suddenly. It was a strong hug, despite the fact that she was still under medical surveillance by the hospital. Naruto almost choked, but Sakura did not let go. And for the longest time, they stayed like this.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru let out a yawn, which eventually turned into a scowl when he realized who was the last Nin that was supposed to be reporting. "Seriously, you of all people should be…"<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Naruto gasped breathlessly as he skidded to a stop in front of the group. "I kinda got held up at the hospital."

The team leader sighed. "Well, whatever. Now that you're here, we can begin."

"Excuse me?" A small voice whispered. Everyone turned around to see Hyuuga Hinata waving at them with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru shook his head, staring at his papers and back at the girl again. "I'm pretty sure you're not on the list."

"Uhm…" The petite girl muttered, "I'm just here to give this to Naruto-kun." And she pressed something into the palm of the blond Nin before running off.

"Seriously? Can we not have any more delays, please?" Shikamaru sighed. He hated being called to be a team leader. But how could he turn down Kakashi's request?

At the back of the group, someone cleared his throat. "Just tell us what to do."

Shikamaru sighed again. This would be the fifth time he had gone through the strategy. He decided he would go through it all over again.

"_The team is made up of six individuals, split up into two groups of three. They would be aptly named the Black Team and the White Team. The Black Team is Offensive and the White is Defensive. The objective of this mission is to acquire Uchiha Sasuke. His current location is a cave that was once an old hideout of the late Orochimaru. There are two other highly dangerous Akatsuki members with him. _

_The White Team will move and secure the perimeter. There are three points of interest near the cave hide-out. Each member will be over-seeing their point. Objective of White Team is to ensure clearance for Black Team to move in._

_The Black Team has two ways of entering the cave. One is by direct front entry, which will be guarded by one Akatsuki member. The other option is by an underwater passage that will take you into the depths of the cave. The Black Team will assign two members to the underwater passage and one member will secure front entry. For this mission, it is priority that all members remained undetected for as long as possible._

_The leaders of both teams have been assigned. You have your mission objective. Good luck."_


End file.
